Gay or European
by SeleneM
Summary: ONESHOT/SONGFIC. Numa manhã comum no Santuário de Athena, quatro figuras bem conhecidas começam a confabular. FINALIZADA.


N/A: ATENÇÃO! Essa fic não tem o intuito de ofender ninguém independente de sua nacionalidade.

Em todos os fandoms tem uma fic parodiando essa musica, achei que era hora do fandom de SS ter também xD

As partes em negrito é a letra da música, vai aparecer no meio das falas. Algumas partes eu tirei para encaixar melhor, mas a musica ta quase inteira. A tradução dos trechos que eu usei foram feitas por mim e eu tive que adaptar algumas partes pra fazer mais sentido. É isso, espero que gostem.

A música é homônima à fic, é do filme Legally Blonde, se não me engano.

Boa leitura.

* * *

 **Gay or European**

Era mais uma manhã comum no Santuário de Athena, os treinos na arena ocorriam como de costume, alguns dos Cavaleiros de Ouro treinavam em duplas, enquanto outros se ocupavam em inspecionar o treinamento de alguns aspirantes, não muito afastados desse grupo estavam os Cavaleiros de Bronze e de Prata, esses primeiros mais conversavam do que treinavam.

\- Então eu disse "Mas Marin! Eu salvei Athena!" só que você acha que ela se importou? Claro que não, levei umas boas broncas e ainda fui pisoteado. - disse Seiya para Hyoga enquanto (fingiam que) treinavam, mas o russo não parecia estar lá muito interessado no que o amigo dizia.

Shun e Shiryu tinham até parado de treinar alegando que estavam fazendo uma rápida pausa enquanto jogavam conversa fora. Ikki, como sempre, não estava às vistas.

Foi em meio a esse cenário que um brilho dourado refletido pelo sol chamou a atenção deles, Camus entrou na arena trajando sua armadura, olhou de um lado para o outro a procura de alguém e quando encontrou dirigiu-se a ele.

O ruivo era tinha um porte impecável, andava de modo altivo, seus gestos tinham muito _finesse_ e até mesmo quando estava lutando não perdia a elegância..

\- Armadura de ouro nos treinos? - Seiya disse arqueando uma sobrancelha - Seu mestre está com medo de quem, Hyoga?

\- De ninguém, idiota - disse o loiro parando a luta - Ele vai sair em missão daqui a pouco. Estranho... - Cisne olhou atentamente para o mestre - Acho que ele está irritado com algo.

\- Como você conseguiria saber se ele estivesse? Ele é um bloco de gelo! - Pegasus falou incrédulo.

\- Porque eu o conheço melhor que você, égua. - Hyoga lançou um olhar irônico para o moreno - Eu poderia dizer que ele está querendo matar alguém...

Shun olhava para o francês com uma expressão pensativa, analisava atentamente o andar e maneiras do ruivo, que parecia estar tendo uma conversa séria com Shaka, até que não aguentou mais e soltou.

\- Em nome de Zeus! - disse Andrômeda estupefato recebendo a atenção dos companheiros - **Olhem aquela pele bronzeada, olhem para aquela pose assassina, olhem para aquele queixo erguido. Oh, por favor, ele é gay, totalmente gay!**

Os outros três ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, espantados com a explosão do sempre tão calmo e tímido japonês.

\- Desculpem - disse Shun encabulado - É algo que e venho pensando ha algum tempo.

Shiryu pigarreou quebrando o gelo que tinha se instalado no grupinho.

\- **Eu não concordo, talvez seja porque ele é de fora, olha a forma de andar. Ele não é gay, eu digo, não é gay.**

\- **É uma dúvida a se resolver. É relevante...** \- disse Seiya. - **que um homem que usa muito perfume é automaticamente gay?**

\- Não é tanto assim - disse Hyoga "defendendo" o mestre.

\- É sim, Hyoga, dá pra sentir de longe - Shun falou sério. - Em todo caso, **olhe para aquele cabelo sedoso e macio** , e ele está usando **meias transparentes de seda!**

\- **Olhe para este paradoxo que estamos vendo**... - disse Shiryu pensativo.

\- **O que estamos vendo?** \- perguntou Seiya.

\- **Ele é gay...**

\- **É claro que é gay** \- Shun interrompeu.

\- **Ou europeu?** \- o chinês continuou como se nunca tivesse sido interrompido.

Um minuto de silêncio.

\- **Aaaaaaahhhhhhh** \- um murmúrio coletivo de entendimento.

\- **Gay ou europeu? É dificil dizer. Ele é gay ou** simplesmente **europeu?** \- Shun perguntou olhando para Hyoga.

\- **Bem... Hey, não olhe para mim** , não é como se eu soubesse - protestou o russo.

\- Pensei que você o conhecesse melhor do que nós, pato - devolveu Seiya com um sorriso de vingança, sua resposta foi apenas um "unf" de desgosto - Mas vê, **é possível notar que essas pessoas** europeias **são diferentes**.

\- **Têm um charme todo estrangeiro** \- disse Shun pensativamente recebendo olhares estranhos - E... E... **E esportes peculiares** \- emendou rapidamente. - que jogam **em camisas brilhantes e shorts minúsculos** \- completou num sussurro inaudível.

\- **Será gay ou só exótico? Essa resposta poderia levar semanas!** **Eles podem dizer algo como "ciao bella"** \- disse Seiya tentando imitar o sotaque italiano - **Enquanto te beijam em ambas as faces**.

\- Camus é francês, em nome de Zeus! - disse Hyoga erguendo as mãos para o alto.

\- **Gay ou Europeu? Tantos tons de cinza...** \- Shun pensava com os seus botões alheio à discussão por fora.

\- **Dependendo da hora e do dia** , pode ser, **de um jeito bem francês**. - continuou Seiya como se nunca tivesse sido interrompido pelos dois.

\- **Não, olhe lá** \- disse Hyoga perdendo a paciência - **Olhe para aquele sorriso condescendente, ele é hétero, seu idiota, ele não é gay, eu digo, sem chance!** \- Além do mais, teve um boato há alguns meses sobre ele estar com a Shina.

\- Camus sorrindo? - Shiryu apertou os olhos para tentar enxergar. - Pior, Camus CONDESCENDENTE? Hyoga, estamos falando da mesma pessoa?

\- Com a Shina? - Pegasus contorceu o rosto numa careta. Não podia estar certo, a Amazona de Cobra sempre amou ele e somente a ele, o grande e poderoso Seiya de Pégasus!

" **Cara, ele fica muito sexy com essa armadura** " Shun pensou não despregando os olhos do ruivo.

\- Hyoga, ele está sorrindo para o Shaka... - disse Shiryu começando a mudar de opinião quanto à masculinidade do aquariano mais velho, visto que até então ele concordava com Hyoga.

\- **Gay, oficialmente gay! Oficialmente gay, gay, gay!** \- Seiya e Shun disseram quase em uníssono.

Nesse momento, Shina chegou perto dos dois cavaleiros de ouro e falou algo que fez Camus dar a ela um sorriso amplo, que ninguém nunca tinha visto antes no rosto do frio aquariano.

\- **MERDA**! - Pégasus e Andrômeda praticamente gritaram.

\- Eu tinha tanta certeza... - disse Shun magoado.

\- Não, acho que a dúvida continua - Seiya disse vendo Shina fazendo diversos e muito rápidos gestos com as mãos, e sair de lá pisando duro - **Gay ou Europeu**?

\- **As pessoas são diferentes** [na Europa] - disse Hyoga sentando-se no chão da arena - **É culturalmente diferente.**

\- **Mas seu sotaque é hipnótico e eles usam sapatos pontudos** \- disse Shun.

\- Isso não quer dizer nada, na China usamos desses também... - disse Shiryu

\- **Mas se ele for hétero, estou livre sábado às 8...** \- disse uma amazona que estava por perto e ouviu a discussão dos quatro

\- **Gay ou europeu?** \- Shun se perguntava

\- **Gay ou europeu?** \- Shiryu também pensava.

\- **Gay ou euro... HEY! Espera aí, tive uma ideia e quero tentar.** \- disse Seiya.

\- Ora, isso é novidade - caçoou Hyoga - Vai lá, **é todo seu**.

Seiya reuniu toda coragem que possuía e foi até onde estava o ruivo, ainda discutindo com Shaka.

\- Erm... Aquário!

Camus virou-se procurando quem o chamava.

\- Seiya? O que deseja? - o ruivo perguntou formalmente com sua habitual expressão fria.

\- Eu queria saber... **Esse suposto caso entre você e a** Shina **tem quanto tempo**?

\- Ah isso? Não que seja da sua conta, mas acho que já tem **dois anos** \- disse o ruivo pensativo.

\- **E o seu primeiro nome é...**

Camus franziu o cenho estranhando.

\- Você sabe, o meu nome Seiya, Camus.

\- **E o do seu namorado é...?**

\- Milo.

\- **OOOOHHHHHH** \- os Cavaleiros de Bronze, que tinham chegado mais perto, e alguns dos dourados que estavam aos arredores pararam para ver.

\- O quê? **Ah desculpe, eu entendi errado!** \- Camus disse ficando mais vermelho que os seus cabelos - **Você disse namorado** [boyfriend], **eu pensei que você tivesse dito melhor amigo** [best friend]. Milo **é o meu... melhor amigo**.

\- **Bastardo!** \- Milo ouviu tudo e resolveu que aquela era a hora de dar piti - **Você está mentindo seu grande bastardo! É isso aí** \- gritou para quem quisesse ouvir - **Eu não vou mais dar cobertura pra você!**

\- **É um grande anuncio** \- Hyoga pareceu finalmente ter se conformado - **Ele é gay eeeeee europeu**.

\- **Você alguma hora tem que sair do armário** , Camyu - Afrodite disse sardônico. - **E não importa o quê ele diga, eu garanto a vocês, ele nunca cortou pro outro lado**.

\- Ahááá eu estava certo! - comemorou Shun.

\- E quem é você para falar algo de mim, Afrodite? - o aquariano disse com uma veia saltada na testa.

\- Oh? Nunca foi segredo pra ninguém as minhas... preferências - o sueco sorriu maldoso - Mas não é só você que é **tão gay** \- O sueco continuou olhando sugestivamente para Máscara de Morte.

\- Ma o que? **Io so hetero**! - o italiano disse nervoso, como aquele projeto de homem ousava colocá-lo numa situação daquelas.

\- Oohh, **você não era ontem à noite**. - o sorriso malicioso do pisciano aumentou.

Máscara da Morte soltou alguns impropérios em italiano e saiu de lá fazendo Afrodite rir.

\- **Então** \- continuou o pisciano - **Tenho orgulho em dizer que ele é gay!** \- apontou para o francês.

\- **E europeu**! - completou Shun.

\- **Ele é gay e europeu** \- admitiu Hyoga desanimado por estar errado o tempo todo.

\- **Ok, ok eu sou gay**! - Camus admitiu derrotado.

\- Correção, mon amour - Milo disse aproximando-se do namorado e pousando um suave beijo em seus lábios - **Nós somos gays**.

O casal saiu dali e pouco a pouco as pessoas foram se dispersando, Afrodite piscou para os de bronze e virou-se para ir embora também, mas Shun o deteve.

\- Dite, você está mesmo dormindo com o Máscara? - o virginiano perguntou com as bochechas coradas de vergonha.

\- Por quê? Está com ciúme, Shun? - o sueco perguntou sorrindo malicioso para Andrômeda.

\- N- Não é isso, é que voceeeeeee... Ei! O que está fazendo?

O Cavaleiro de Peixes não deixou que o japonês terminasse, pois o pegou no colo e estava levando o para fora da arena.

\- Vamos brincar um pouco, Shunny.

No final só sobraram Hyoga, Seiya e Shiryu no lugar.

\- Se vocês querem saber - o russo disse após um momento de silêncio - Acho que todos eles são gays.

Os outros dois balançaram a cabeça afirmativamente.

Ah! As manhãs comuns no Santuário de Athena!

 **\- FIM -**


End file.
